Guren no Yami
Guren no Yami (紅蓮之闇) is a Samurai Warriors character image song. It's a solo song performed by Hikaru Midorikawa who voices Mitsuhide Akechi in this series. It first appeared on the variety CD, Ouka Ranman. The song's title can be translated as "Crimson Darkness". Guren finds its roots in Buddhism as a reference to the seventh of the Eight Cold Hells, which contrasts the Eight Hot Hells. In this particular torturous afterlife, a person's soul is frozen to the point their skin splits and shatters like a scattered crimson lotus (guren). Credits :Lyrics: Yuriko Mori :Composition, Arrangement: Miki Watanabe :UNIVERSAL MUSIC label Lyrics Kanji= :躊躇いなど斬り捨てる :行く先はたったひとつ :反旗翻すことこそが :比類なき忠義ならば :此の手で討つなり　（討てるか） :必ず　（まことに） :刃向かい候 潔く :往（ゆ）くも暗闇 :止まるも闇 :されども戻れぬ :（轟く）魔性が声 :幻か？ :時は来たりて :時は今ぞ :二度とは戻れぬ :（他には）他には :（誰も）誰も :（出来まい）出来まい :（ならば） :我が行こうぞ :風薫る山野を行（ゆ）く :狂おしき決意抱（いだ）き :今日を逃がしたならば永久（とわ）に :越えられる日は来るまい :他には手立ては　（無いのか） :見えない　（此の世に） :お慕ひお申す　それゆえに :疾走（はし）れ暗闇 :夜明けも闇 :非情なる覇者を :（滅ぼす）此の役目を :果たし切れ :投げよ 我が手で :謀反の矢を :背きてみせよう :（貴方を）貴方を :（討つは）討つは :（烈しき）烈しき :（炎） :紅蓮が思ひ :往（ゆ）くも暗闇 :止まるも闇 :地上の地獄で :声なき　（雄々しき声） :我を呼ぶ :時は来たりて :時は今ぞ :二度とは戻れぬ :（他には）他には :（誰も）誰も :（出来まい）出来まい :（ならば） :我が行こうぞ |-|Romaji= :tamerai nado kirisuteru :yukusaki wa tatta hitotsu :hanki hirugaesukoto koso ga :hiruinaki chuugi naraba :kono te de utsunari (uteruka) :kanarazu (makoto ni) :hamukai sourou isagiyoku :yuku mo kurayami :tomaru mo yami :saredomo modoremu :(todoroku) mashou ga koe :maboroshi ka? :toki wa kitarite :toki wa ima zo :nido to wa modorenu :(hoka ni wa) hoka ni wa :(dare mo) dare mo :(dekimai) dekimai :(naraba) :ware ga yukouzo :kazekaoru sanya o yuku :kuruoshiki ketsui idaki :kyou o nogashitanaraba towa ni :koerareru hi wa kurumai :hoka ni wa tedate wa (nai no ka) :mienai (kono yo ni) :oshitahiomousu sore yue ni :hashire kurayami :yoake mo yami :hidounaru hasha wo :(horobosu) kono yakume wo :hatashigire :nageyo wa ga te de :muhon no ya wo :somukite miseyou :(anata o) anata o :(utsu wa) utsu wa :(hageshiki) hageshiki :(honoo) :guren ga omohi :yuku mo kurayami :tomaru mo yami :chijou no jigoku de :koenaki (ooshiki koe) :ware o yobu :toki wa kitarite :toki wa ima zo :nido to wa modorenu :(hoka ni wa) hoka ni wa :(dare mo) dare mo :(dekimai) dekimai :(naraba) :ware ga yukouzo |-|English Translation= :Cast aside any inkling of doubt :I need only one destination :If raising arms against you :displays my peerless loyalty :then I must slay you with my hand (Can I do it?) :I must (Of course, I must) :rebel without fail :Twilight lies before me :and stopping bodes darkness :Yet I can't turn back :(A howl) Is that devious voice I hear :an illusion? :The time has come :The time is now :There is no return :(No one else) No one else :(can be left) can be left :(to do this) to do this :(so it is) :that I shall go forth :Breathing in the mountain's fragrant breeze, :I go while cradling my mad resolve :I can't let him escape today. If I do, :there will never be a day when I can surpass him :I can foresee (Are there none?) :no other methods (In this world) :I sincerely believe this, regretfully so :The path ahead is dire :Waiting for dawn is bleak :Yet my duty :(to destroy) the ruthless conqueror :must be executed :Fly from my hands :O, arrows of rebellion :Show yourself to me :(I shall) I shall :(vanquish you) vanquish you :(within these vicious) within these vicious :(flames) :You shall experience hell :Moving forward is dim :and stopping is grim :In this hell on earth :silence (a male voice) :beckons for me :The time has come :The time is now :There is no return :(No one else) No one else :(can be left) can be left :(to do this) to do this :(therefore) :I must go forth External Links *Yuriko Mori blog post and commentary Category: Songs